Hellsing Gates
by LauraWingates666
Summary: Laura Wingates. La historia, gira al rededor de una joven a quien se creía desaparecida y quien resulta ser la hermana menor de egral. Se pensaba que ya no estaba viva debido a que un miembro del bando enemigo intento hacerse pasar por ella para matarle semanas atrás pero después de un mensaje de la Reina Victoria viaja a la mansion para una entrevista de trabajo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 01: .El Demoño.**

No entendía como podía habérsele escapado, aunque no estuviera a su nivel. Si la misión, no se realizaba bien esa noche no se lo perdonaría. Se encontraba en la oficina. Observando como su Ama, miraba con los brazos cruzados un retrato donde se dibujaba a su padre. Cruzando, los brazos.

-¿Has entendido, como será la misión? –le, recordó.- El demoño, podía mudarse de cuerpo. Tienes que asegurarte de que este dentro de su cuerpo cuando le mates. –dijo, su Ama.-

Quien habia pasado una noche, terrible. No solamente, por cuanto le habia escuchado decir a Alexander Andersong hace unos días atrás sobre ella. Si no también, por la idea en sí. Debía, volver a encontrarse con ella pero no estaba segura con la idea. Ni sabía si estaría lista, para enfrentar una situación así.

-Por otro lado, ella llegara esta noche. –dijo, ella.-

El, se acomodó el sombrero. Sonriendo alegremente.

-Hooh… ¿La pequeña, Laura Wingates? –Adivino.-

Asintió. Mirando, a su sirviente fijamente.

-Asegúrate, de que llegue a salvo aquí. –Ordeno.- No sé porque vendrá aun, pero ella todavía no lo sabe. –le, recordó.- y ellos, le están buscando. –dijo, finalmente.-

Y su sirviente, se inclinó en una gran reverencia ante su Ama. Tras, desaparecerse. Se apareció, en el bosque. Comenzando, a caminar hacia la capilla donde antes habia encontrado al demoño. Verse obligado a ir a buscar a una niña, durante su misión no era cuanto el comprendía como trabajo. Pero, se quedó con lo primero cuanto dijo su Ama: _Asegúrate, de que llegue a salvo aquí_ mientras, partía primero en búsqueda del demoño. Suponiendo, que cuando le fuera a buscar el aroma en su sangre se parecería mucho al de su hermana mayor y que no tardaría en reconocerle con facilidad.

Entre tanto, una joven caminaba hacia la capilla. Siguiendo, las instrucciones de un mapa que se encontraba mal hecho. Sus padres, le habían dicho mal en donde quedaba la mansión y ella no tenía ni idea de que en Londres las mansiones se encontraban lejos de los cementerios. La verdad, cuando ese lugar debería darle escalofríos caminaba despreocupadamente entre las lapidas y cada tanto se inclinaba gracialmente ante ellas para ver algún nombre en alguna de ellas…

Y estaba en eso, cuando se encontró con un hombre completamente vestido de rojo que se inclinó ante ella y que miro sorprendido cuan idéntica era a su hermana mayor. Sus mismos cabellos, sus mismos ojos, y sus mismos rasgos. Le llegaba, casi hasta los hombros y su hermana probablemente le pasara solamente por una cabeza. Era, muy pálida y parecía cansada.

Claro, la joven habia estado tan emocionada con la idea de viajar desde Londres a Buenos Aires para encontrar ese trabajo en las fuerzas armadas que servían a su majestad del que habia escuchado una bacante como secretaria que no se habia imaginado que esa noche seria, la noche de Walpurguis y menos hubiera imaginados que la unidad Hellsing estaba en acción. Justo, por la zona donde ella caminaba gracialmente. Como si los muertos, fueran divertidos.

-Em… -murmuro, la joven.-

El, estallo en una carcajada ante la idea de que la hermana menor de su Ama le quisiera preguntar cómo llegar. Pero al escucharle reír así, la joven retrocedió. Ella, se acomodó la manga perteneciente a su camisa blanca sobre una pollera hasta los tobillos que llevaba en color violeta oscuro y sus zapatos quebraron una rama cuando para sentirse más tranquila sintió sobre su mano la punta de una cuchilla.

-Es una hermosa noche, ¿Verdad? –murmuro, el.- Una de esas noches en las que me den ganas de beber sangre… -dijo, el.-

La joven, le miro firmemente y le arrojo el cuchillo directamente en el corazón. Pero, cuando se lo arranco aun con una sonrisa en la cara le dejo ver como su tez se regeneraba bajo la herida mientras reía y retrocedía.

-Tú… ¡No eres, humano! –Adivino.-

Y siguió, corriendo…

-No se hiere a los familiares, hermanita. –Se burló, imitando el tono de su Ama.-

Y riendo, se dispuso a seguirla mientras veía a la joven entrar a una catedral aparentemente completamente vacía. Donde, vio una cruz en el altar y retrocedió como si ella fuera un demoño. A la joven, le aterraban las iglesias y no porque no le gustaran. Si no, porque los símbolos religiosos siempre habían despertado sus peores miedos…

-La iglesia, siempre abre sus puertas a la gente con problemas… -dijo, una voz grabe desde el centro del corredor.-

Y un sacerdote, se apareció frente a la joven para satisfacer aún más sus miedos esa noche y casi extraño sus tantos libros sobre vampiros… mientras se encaminaba hacia el altar, en donde tenía abierta la Biblia y eso le resulto mucho más raro aun ya que sabía que los protestantes siempre la cerraban después de sus sermones.

-¿Padre? –murmuro, confundida.-

Mirando, a su alrededor. El lugar, a oscuras…

-Todavía eres una joven mujer. Tan fresca, y llena de vida… -murmuraba, el.-

Y la joven, lamento haber tirado de tal forma su cuchilla. Aunque no estaba segura en realidad de si se hubiera atrevido a sacarlo en una iglesia les temiera tanto como les temiera _desde el accidente que habia vivido durante su pasado_.

-Pero el demoño del infierno, te ha asustado… -continuo.-

La joven, pestañeo.

-¡Pobre, niña… -tercio, ridículamente.-

Y ella, se ofendió. Odiaba, que la llamaran niña y que le creyeran alquilen quien no podía manejar semejante situación por su cuenta… como siempre habían hecho toda su vida, sus padres adoptivos. Quienes pensaron al principio que era extraño que alguien de apellido Hellsing le enviara por correo unos pasaportes y le esperara con una habitación en la Organización que servía a la Reina Victoria. Pero, allí estaba y solo le quedaba encontrar dicho lugar.

-¿Es usted, el Sacerdote? –pregunto.-

Confundida, porque no usara la túnica blanca como era habitual además.

-Soy solamente una persona que da consejos a los más débiles. –dijo, el.-

Apoyando su mano derecha, sobre su corazón.

-Me dijeron, que habia un sospechoso y que probablemente sería… -dijo, la joven retrocediendo.- pero, usted es normal. –murmuro.-

El sacerdote soltó una carcajada.

-Te refieres a esos ghouls, que encontraste fuera… -dijo, haciendo una pregunta retórica.-

La joven, asintió.

-¿Ghouls? –murmuro.-

Quería, ver que le respondía. Porque sabía mucho, sobre demonología. Además, eso le contestaría a su pregunta de si era el o no el culpable. Dependiendo, de cómo se comportara. Por más que sabía que haciéndolo, se arriesgaría.

-Su sangre, fue alimento de los vampiros. –Comenzó, a explicarle a la joven.- Solo son cadáveres animados que existen únicamente para servir a los vampiros. –dijo, sonriéndose.-

La joven, palideció cuando le miro…

-¿Vampiros? –murmuro.-

Pero su voz, resonó en todo el salón.

-Así, es. Los vampiros no aceptan a todos los humanos. –dijo, el.- por, ejemplo… -murmuro.-

Extendió, su mano hacia ella y la joven sintió como sus fuerzas le abandonaban cuando dejó caer su mapa y fue arrastrada hacia los brazos del extraño hombre que le abrazaron y por más que intento liberarse de ellos no lo consiguió…

Entre tanto, fuera de la catedral Integral Hellsing cubierta por una capa sobre su traje miraba enfadada hacia las fuerzas armadas que le cerraban el paso. Habia visto correr a su hermana hacia allí y sabía que allí se encontraba el demoño. Pero, el jefe de dicha unidad del vaticano se acercó a ella mirándole fríamente.

-Nuestras unidades, se encargaran de sacarle de allí. –Decía, el ridículo hombre.- Ya que esta noche, es nuestro área. –le, recordó.- Sir Integral Wingates Fairboox Hellsing… -tercio, el hombre.- ¿No fue la primera, en recordarnos que no nos metiéramos en áreas que no nos concernía a nosotros!? ¿¡Eh!? –Dijo, riendo malévolamente para su vergüenza.-

Mientras, ella rodeaba su arma con una mano que temblaba de ira hasta que escucho una voz en su cabeza que todos fueron capaces de oír:

-Yo, iré… -dijo, Alucard riendo a carcajadas bajo la luna llena.-

Y dichose esto, todas las armas fueron apuntadas hacia la nada en la catedral. Todo el vaticano, movía nerviosamente sus armas murmurando cosas. Sin tener la más mínima idea, de a donde debían dispararle al enemigo que habia ingresado a su área sin autorización alguna de la reina Victoria.

Integral, sonrió.

-¿No le dijimos, que no se metieran en nuestro área cuando es algo que no les concierne? –Dijo, sacando su revolver preferido y apuntándoselo a la cabeza.-

Dispuesta, a disparar al hombre ante cualquier orden que diera mientras este centraba sus armas en el revólver y cada tanto miraba desde el mismo despreciablemente a la jefa de su organización enemiga hasta que rendido cerro los ojos y levanto su mano derecha.

-¡Bajen las armas! ¡Ahora! ¡No hagan ningún movimiento, hasta que saquen al demoño! –Grito.-

La joven, bajo su arma solo cuando estuvo satisfecha. Pero aun así, se quedó allí cruzando sus brazos. Para vigilar, la situación.

-Así, esta mejor. –dijo, finalmente.-

Y le dedico una mirada, a la sombra que comenzaba a cubrir la catedral con nerviosismo al reconocerle…

-Déjeme, ir… -susurro, débilmente la joven.-

Mientras, sus ojos se le cerraban por el esfuerzo de mantenerse despierta cada vez más...

-Por tu cuerpo corre una sangre tibia, que es increíblemente dulce… -murmuro, a su oído.-

Y la joven, seguía intentando moverse inútilmente…

Y estaba por clavar sus Colmhillos en su cuello cuando perdió la concentración y la joven se sobresaltó al escuchar que alguien rompía la cerrada puerta de la catedral dándole una fuerte patada (_que se habia cerrado y trabado segundos antes por el frio viento_…)

-¡Es, suficiente! –dijo, una fría voz al hombre.-

Y se encontró, con la silueta de la persona a quien habia arrojado su cuchilla en el bosque mirándole desde el agujero que habia hecho para entrar en la puerta…

-¡Imbécil! –rugió.-

Y la joven, se sobresaltó.

-¿¡Quien, eres tú!? –pregunto, el.-

Enfadado.

-Mi nombre es Alucard. –Se, presento.- Soy solamente una herramienta de la agencia de operaciones especiales, Hellsing. –Murmuro.- Yo dispongo, de la basura. –dijo, dedicándole una mirada furtiva.-

Rio, a carcajadas.

-¿Basura? –Rio.- ¿¡Agencia de operaciones, especiales!? –Tercio, en un tono burlón.- ¿¡Te has vuelto, loco!? –murmuro.-

Entre, risas…

-¡No, tu eres el gusano que está loco! –Le dijo, Alucard.- ¡Mírate! –Murmuro.- Ese atuendo barato, ni siquiera es digno de un carnaval. –tercio.-

Y la joven, no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –Dijo, dando un paso hacia delante.- Usando las túnicas de un sacerdote, ni siquiera conoces el significado de vergüenza. –continuo, avanzando hacia el.- ¡Eso, es lo que te hace basura! –añadió.-

Mirándole mal, de pies a cabeza.

-¡Puedes morir ahora! –Grito.-

Chasqueo los dedos y un montón de ghouls comenzaron a dispararle. Cayo, hacia delante y su sangre comenzó a resbalar por el piso hasta los pies del "sacerdote." Que reía a carcajadas mientras el hombre moría.

-¡Solo, son tonterías! –exclamo.-

La joven, cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro por un momento…

Pero cuando le escucho reír en la oscuridad vio como sus partes se volvían a unir y la sangre disminuía desde el piso hasta desaparecer en el mientras reía cada vez con más fuerzas y con más ganas a carcajadas que llegaron a escuchar quienes se encontraron fuera de la catedral y ante ellas se estremecieron. Soltando todas, las armas.

-¡No puede ser… -murmuro.-

Cuando, al abrir los ojos la joven le vio nuevamente en pie…

-¡Las armas, son inútiles contra mí! –grito, el.-

Levantándose, correctamente…

-Eres un… ¡malditos, ghouls! ¡Mátenlo, ya! –Grito.-

Pero el, saco su propio arma…

-: ¡Armas, ordinarias… -murmuro.-

Y empezó a dispararles a todos los demás Ghouls hasta que solo quedo él y a quien apunto su arma…

-Ustedes los vampiros instantáneos, son unas cucarachas… -dijo, mientras cargaba su arma.- Multiplicándose por todas partes, antes de que te des cuenta… -murmuró.- No soporto, a su tipo. –Tercio.- ¡Vampiros mediocres, sin el más mínimo respeto a sí mismos… -continuo.- ¡Ni siquiera, saben lo que son! –se, burlo.-

Riendo…

-A propósito, tengo mis razones para servir a los humanos… -le, conto.- Pero obviamente no es una historia, para basura como tú. –dijo, apuntando su arma hacia el.-

Y el miro a la joven que seguía debatiéndose entre sus brazos intentando salir…

-Una cruz de plata de la gran iglesia Lanchester fue fundida en los cartuchos de 13mm de este arma… -dijo, el.- Así que relájate. ¡Y ve al cielo, para siempre… -dijo, apuntando a su cabeza.-

Para no dañar, a la joven.

-¡Ella, es la única sobreviviente humana… -dijo, levantándole hasta ponerla cerca de su corazón.- Sé que no puedes, dispararle. ¡Eres sirviente, de los humanos! –dijo, riendo estúpidamente.-

La joven, le sintió mirarle y entonces le devolvió la mirada… le costaba respirar por cómo, le sostenía pero pese a eso se dejó caer en el único brazo que le sostenía mientras el extraño murmuraba cosas que los dos se dedicaron a ignorar…

-¿No somos los dos, vampiros? Los humanos son criaturas inferiores. Inferiores, en todos los aspectos. –reía, el.- Si… me deberías ayudar a escapar. –Le dijo, el muy cobarde.-

Mientras, nos mirábamos en silencio los dos. Hasta, que él lo rompió…

Mientras, pensaba:

_Se me escapo la otra vez, porque estaba muerto. Se mudó de cuerpo, cuando le dispare y cuando la herida sano en su cuerpo inmortal el muy patético volvió a su antiguo cuerpo de nuevo. Si le dejo escapar, utilizara el primer cuerpo vivo que encuentre a su alrededor y si no le disparo de todas formas morirá… -pensaba, mientras le miraba seriamente.- _

-Joven… -murmuro.-

Lo suficientemente bajo, como para que solamente ella lo oyera sobre lo que decía…

-¿Si… -murmuro.-

Palideciendo.

-¡Escúchame! –Grito.- ¿¡Me estas, escuchando!? –volvió, a gritar.-

Pero otra vez, le ignoro.

-Te voy a disparar en el pulmón… -murmuro, preocupado.- La bala te traspasara y dará en esa basura de vampiro… -le, explico.-

El vampiro, se sobresaltó.

-Espera… ¡Espera, un minuto… -dijo, el.-

En una voz, temblorosa. Pero, nuevamente sin ningún resultado porque otra vez le ignoro.

-¿No quieres, morir ahora? –Pregunto, ahora.- ¿Quieres, venir conmigo? –murmuro.-

Volvió, a mirarle en busca de ayuda…

-Mira, tú… -dijo, el otro.-

Enfadado…

-No voy a obligarte… -dijo, recordando lo que habia hecho la noche anterior en su mente.- La decisión, es tuya… -le, recordó.- ¡Responde! –pidió.-

Todavía apuntando firmemente con el arma, a donde se disponía a dispararle a la joven…

-Si… -dijo, finalmente.-

Y entonces, disparo…

El sacerdote, se convirtió en cenizas detrás suyo y la joven grito cuando cayó al suelo y la sangre comenzó a resbalar por su cuerpo…

Ahora, se arrodillo junto a la joven, y le tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos sonriendo por un momento…

-Recuerda, que tú has elegido esto… -murmuro, sonriéndole.-

Y la joven, también sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Pese a sentir un horrible frio y a estar manchada completamente en su propia sangre mientras sus fuerzas se debilitaban cada vez más…

La joven, no podía dejar de mirarle encantada mientras le sostenía entre sus brazos y se sintió extraña cuando nuevamente le sonrió.

-Uno normalmente, cierra los ojos… -le, recordó.-

Y la joven, le sonrió nuevamente…

Y después de clavar sus Colmhillos en su cuello y beber completamente su sangre le beso y le dio un beso ensangrentado…

Integral se habia cansado de esperar. Cruzaba sus brazos, dándole la espalda a la catedral mientras fumaba aun oculta bajo su capa negra mientras las unidades del vaticano se retiraban ya que habían recibido una penalidad de la Reina Victoria por encontrarse durante su misión en zonas que no les concernían cuando su organización estaba en plena misión y estaba sonriendo al recordarlo cuando escucho unos pasos muy familiares resonando en la acera hasta acercarse a ella…

Vio entonces que cargaba a su hermana dormida entre sus brazos envuelta en una túnica negra y sonrió por un momento. Pero cuando se detuvo frente a ella cruzo sus brazos y volvió a tornar su expresión seria.

-Misión, completa. –Murmuro, Alucard a su Ama.- Toda actividad de los objetivos, ha cesado… -dijo, ahora sonriendo.- El poder limitado abierto ha sido completado…

Ella, suspiro pesadamente.

-Ocupaste mucho tiempo, en un solo objetivo… -murmuro.-

Lo recordó, de repente.

-¿Y los sobrevivientes? –pregunto.-

Recordando, a las personas que se encontraban desaparecidas desde el accidente en la catedral. (_Ignorando, que eran los que se habían convertido eh ghouls_) y ahora, mirando preocupada a su hermana menor al recordar que ahora se habia convertido en una de ellos.

-No hubo, sobrevivientes… -dijo, mirando a su hermana sonriendo.-

Y cuando miro con los ojos centrados como Alucard besaba la frente de su hermana menor le miro enfadada y grito un:

-¡TARADO, ¿¡QUE DIABLOS, ESTUVISTE HACIENDO!? –Que hizo, que todas las unidades se voltearon hacia los otros dos.-

Y que volviera a centrar los ojos en su hermana, cuando esta ante semejante grito por su parte se terminó despertando y al verle por un momento se desmayó…

Ella pensó que tendrían tiempo de conversar cuando se encontraran de nuevo. De que podrían hacer todas las cosas que no habían podido hacer, durante todos esos años juntas y de que por fin podria explicarle la verdad de lo ocurrido a alguien pero ahora que les tenía enfrente suyo de toda la lista de cosas que se le habían ocurrido hacer con ella cuando llegara se tacharon la mitad y se redujeron en una sola cosa: _Debo enseñarle… ¿A ser vampiro!?_

-**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:** _¡Hola a todos! Déjenme, presentarme… Soy la hermanita menor de Anabelle Snape. Mucho gusto! Pero como yo (Aunque también soy fanática de Harry Potter y de Severus Snape :3 soy más del anime y del Gore pero hace tiempo quería escribir algo de Hellsing (Que es nuestro anime favorito por cierto, ya que el gusto ella me lo contagio) heheheh y por eso de que me ayudo a hacerme el usser y todo eso le dedico este relato de mi Fick a ella ya que las dos somos fans de Integral y aparecerá mucho por aquí xd me encanta sentirme, Hirano xd Por eso Wingates y espero que les guste mi primer relato. Perdón por no ser tan experta aun. No es mi primer Fick pero si es el primero que subo (Ya que he sido brutalmente obligada por mi hermana, después de que el primer capítulo le gustara tanto) he __ y como excusa para que me deje un rato la pc lo deje. Espero que les guste (ya que es una gran viciosa la señorita "Yo-Soy-La-Preferida-de-Mi-Padre-Porque-Siempre-Hago-La-Tarea" (Que gran, mentirosa…) y mientras va a hacerla espero recibir algún review diciéndome sus opiniones ;) o alguna idea. Lo que quieran ;) ¡ah, y se me olvidaba! Voy a agregar los ussers de las ficks que leo antes de dormir en el móvil cuando tenga mas tiempo._

_-Arigatoo a todos y gracias por pasar a leer-_


	2. Capitulo 02: Despertar

**Capítulo 02: Despertar *Primera-Noche***

Cuando me desperté, sentí una mano en mi frente y mire confundida a Alucard quien me miraba preocupado. Me encontraba, en una habitación desconocida y aunque recordaba lo ocurrido no podía decir con seguridad si me encontraba o no en el lugar a donde quería ir.

-¿Has, despertado… -pregunto.-

Aunque tenía los ojos abiertos, y confundida me senté en la cama donde me habían recostado y me quede preocupada mirando a mi alrededor la habitación de paredes hechas en ladrillos completamente a oscuras y no tarde en notar que me encontraba en un ataúd.

-¿Dónde, estoy… -pregunte, confundida.-

El, se levantó y cruzo los brazos dándome la espalda.

-En el sótano, de la mansión Hellsing. –dijo, el.-

Le mire, preocupada…

-¿Hellsing? –Murmure, recordándolo de repente.-

El, asintió.

-¿Dónde, esta? –Pregunte.- quiero, saber… ¿Quién, es? –pregunte.-

El, me miro confundido.

-Integral Wingates Fairboox Hellsing. Esta, esperándote. –dijo, repentinamente.-

Me levante, y me sentí extrañamente mareada. Le seguí, hasta un gran salón de estar donde vi desde la puerta a dos hombres vestidos de negro inclinándose hasta hacerle al aire una pequeña reverencia y les mire confundida cuando me miraron por un segundo para luego desaparecer tras la puerta.

Escuche unos pasos acercarse hacia el gran salón y escuche una risa agradable resonar en la habitación que me hizo sobresaltarme solo por el hecho de que me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos…

-¿De modo que tú eres, a quien me ha recomendado Su-Majestad? –pregunto.-

Recordé, la solicitud. Recordé también, que habia ido hasta allí por una entrevista de trabajo que me serviría para seguir adelante después de la muerte de mis padres adoptivos (_Que murieron un día antes de decirme la verdad, sobre quien era_) asesinados en plena misión por un tal Alexander Andersong. Luego, recordé que mis deseos de ir hasta allí eran mayores a los de una simple entrevista de trabajo. Y también recordé que era descortés, darle la espalda a quien se convertiría en mi futura jefa. Por tanto, me di un golpe en la frente con la mano que ahora que era vampiro no me dolió y esto al parecer le pareció divertido porque volvió a reírse por lo bajo.

Le mire, y me quede sorprendida por cuan parecida era a mí y esto hizo que riera nerviosamente por lo bajo y que levantara las manos con nerviosismo. Aunque ahora era un vampiro, seguía costándome relacionarme con los demás y eso era porque cuando mis padres se encontraban vivos habían decidido que se me prohibía salir de casa. Habia estado tomando clases domiciliarias, y esto me habia dejado como resultado en mi egocéntrica personalidad engreída una extraña fobia hacia las personas. Como única, mala herencia familiar.

-Eh… etto… l-lo siento, l-lo olvide… -admití.-

Pero esto, no pareció ofenderle y pese a que me miró fijamente por un momento como si intentara estudiar algo indescriptible dentro de mi volvió a sonreírme y esto hizo que me sintiera repentinamente mareada por cuan repentinos eran sus cambios de humor.

-Sígueme. –ordeno, a continuación.- y mientras tanto, lee esto en voz alta. –dijo, tendiéndome unos papeles que tome sin que se cayeran en el aire con cierta dificultad.-

Era difícil, seguirle escaleras arriba y leer al mismo tiempo sin tropezar por tanto, me concentre en la letra pequeña y la misma se agrando como si le hubiera dejado caer una lupa invisible alguna y casi caigo de la sorpresa escaleras abajo. Recordando, los anteojos que tenía guardados entre mis maletas.

-Esta es la solicitud de empleo para trabajar de secretaria de Sir Integral… -me detuve, en el apellido que leí a continuación.-

-Wingates. –continuo.-

Pestañee.

-P-perdón… -tercie, tímidamente. ¡Win-gates Hellsing… -tartamudie.- Las tareas a realizar diariamente… -dije, haciendo una pausa para seguirle por el corredor correcto ya que casi doblaba en la dirección contraria a la que se dirigía por el pacillo.- son: Encargarse de firmar recibos, y papeles de las cuestiones que se discutan en la mesa redonda. Los documentos, de presupuesto. Los documentos, y las listas de futuros gastos que se realicen a disposición informando antes sobre ellas a la responsable… -tercie.- bajo las condiciones de que todas las acciones se realicen en secreto y con suma responsabilidad. –Murmuro.- Cualquier cambio en las reglas y traición a su confianza causara el inmediato despido de… -dije, inclinándome más sobre la hoja.- ¿Etcétera? D-digo… ¿T-tengo que leer esa parte? –murmure.-

Se detuvo, frente a una puerta cerrada…

-¿La has entendido? –pregunto.-

Asentí.

-Entonces, eso no es necesario. –Anuncio.-

Suspire, aliviada. Pues, ya suficientemente nerviosa me encontraba porque no me contrataran y leer la frase causara su inmediato despido, re-ubicación y traslado no era algo que me hubiera animado a confiar más en mi misma y en que podía sobrevivir sola un día allí pese a todo lo que en tan solo unas pocas horas me habia sucedido el día anterior me hubiera deprimido y eso no habría ayudado.

-Bien… -murmuro.-

Le vi, bajar la mirada cuando abrió la puerta de un cuarto conformado solo por una biblioteca llena de libros donde frente a una ventana habia un escritorio. Con una computadora y una fila de papeles al dado. También, me encontré con que habia otro ataúd en el rincón y una mesa para tomar el té donde solamente habia una silla de lado y mire el lugar confundida.

-Esta será… tu oficina de trabajo. –me, explico.-

Señalando, una puerta frente a la misma.

-Y allí, se encuentra mi oficina. –dijo, ella.-

Luego, entro en la habitación y señalo una agenda al dado de un teléfono inalámbrico que se encontraba en ese lugar.

-Allí tienes la lista de… todos los números que necesites, y están ubicados en orden alfabético. –Anuncio.-

-Cualquier duda que tengas… -murmuro.- puedes, preguntarle a Walter… -murmuro.-

Le mire, confundida.

-¿Wal-Ter? –repetí.-

Asintió.

-El, mayordomo. –añadió.-

Palidecí.

Y estaba por irse, cuando lo recordé…

-: Yo… -dije, y se detuvo cuando volví a hablar. ¡n-no le decepcionare… -dije, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia como si fuera la reina Victoria.-

Y ella, rio por lo bajo acercándose a mi cuando le mire confundida...

_Y cuando dejó caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho recordé de repente una estación en donde habia ido a despedir a alguien a quien no recordaba. (Porque tenía oculto el rostro bajo una capa negra) y en ese momento me sentí tan mareada que hice un esfuerzo natural porque esa imagen de la noche anterior al día en que nos mudamos al lugar donde años después fue dicho accidente desapareciera de mi cabeza. Aunque solamente lo hizo, cuando se subió al tren y una sombra negra cubrió todo el vagón hasta que muchos gritos de personas corriendo en distintas direcciones comenzaron a escucharse y la guerra comenzó en Londres_…

-Por favor, Laura –dijo, ahora trayéndome a la realidad.- No seas, tan formal… -pidió.- harás, que me sienta una anciana. –bromeo.-

Y antes de irse de la oficina se detuvo.

-Luego hay algo de lo que debo hablarte. –Dijo, ahora.- Pero primero, tengo trabajo que hacer. –murmuro.-

Sonreí.

-Entiendo… -murmure.-

Aunque en realidad, no entendía nada.

Palidecí.

Cuando, me quede sola en el gran salón…

-em… ¿S-se supone, que puedo leer eso? –dije, señalando los papeles que habia en el escritorio.-

Pero cuando lo hice, ya se encontraba a medio pacillo y Alucard se unió a su caminata.

-Son dos, objetivos. –le, comentaba.- Uno, es más rápido que el otro. Pero los dos, son dos neonatos. –Anuncio.- Las fotografías, las he dejado entre los archivos… -murmuro.-

Le vi, sostenerse la cabeza como si le doliera y cuando Alucard noto ese gesto rio al ver como lo disimulaba apartándose los flequillos hacia atrás.

-¿Y qué hay de ella, Alucard? ¿Se supone, que ahora sirve para algo? –pregunto.-

Y las voces, se perdieron en el corredor y caí en la cuenta de que no se refería a mí y eso me hizo soltar un leve suspiro. Cerré, la puerta de mi oficina y llamando a los números que habia bajo las hojas iva por la ultima hoja del papelero cuando alguien golpeo la puerta de la oficina justo cuando emití un bostezo que hizo que mis Colmhillos sobresalieran un poco. Pero esto, a la vez me sobresalto.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Wingates. –dijo, el.- Quería decirle, que le espera en su oficina dentro de media hora. –dijo, el.- y que le recomiendo despertarse a las ya que tengo entendido, que puede salir de día. –me, aconsejo.-

Y casi, tiro todos los papeles que ya habia acomodado y los abrase entre mis manos volviendo a acomodar la pila como se encontraba y emitiendo un prolongado suspiro.

-Es, un placer. –Dije, yo.- Dígale, que enseguida voy por favor. –Dije, tomando los papeles entre mis manos.-

El, me sonrió.

-Es la primera, que logra terminarlos a tiempo. –Anuncio.- Integral, se alegrara muchísimo. –Murmuro.- ¿Por qué, no me acompaña? –Murmuro.- Estaba a punto, de llevarle el té de esta noche. –sugirió.-

Asentí.

-De, acuerdo. Con, su permiso. –pedí.-

Siguiéndole, luego de cerrar la puerta de su oficina.

Primero, espere a que Walter le sirviera él te de la tarde y luego cuando vi que terminaba de conversar con ella y se retiraba golpee la puerta con mi mano libre. Haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarme y recordar todo lo que debía decirle sobre los nuevos arreglos que hice intentando concordar con su agenda y esto hizo que recordara que ya habia logrado volver a hablar normalmente y que me sintiera mejor…

-¿ ? –pregunte.-

Ella, le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y me miro por un momento.

-Adelante. –dijo, ahora.-

Y entre, cerrando la puerta de su oficina detrás de mí y entones lo recordé.

-He terminado, de ordenar esto. –Conseguí, decir.- ¿Dónde, debo dejarlo? –pregunte.-

Ahora, soltó sorprendida su taza (Que por suerte ya habia terminado de beber) y se hizo añicos en el suelo. Solo entonces recordé lo que habia dicho Walter sobre las otras empleadas y me sentí extrañamente bien conmigo misma al no haberlo arruinado todo el primer día. Aunque estaba segura, de que arruinaría todo al día siguiente y la frase a las seis am. Trabajosamente resonaba en mis pensamientos para alguien, quien acostumbraba a despertar a las tres de la tarde todos los días (Cosa que ya, hacia trabajosamente) y… ¿¡A las, seis am.!? ¿¡Qué diablos les pasaba a los ingleses!?

-¿Estas segura, de que has terminado? –me, pregunto sorprendida.-

Asentí.

-Le he dicho ya al senado que encargue los trescientos sesenta y ocho cartuchos que llegaran esta tarde. –Empecé, a decir.- He avisado a la mesa redonda, que el horario se cambia para el mismo día la semana entrante a las tres ya que el representante tardara más en su vuelo y… -murmure.-

Me miro, confundida.

-Lo habia, olvidado… -admitió.-

Sonreí.

-Luego, he llamado al mi5 para recordarle que el área estaría reservada y algunas cosas más de encargos de armas, el mantenimiento del helicóptero y la reparación de la ventilación que se resolverán mañana es lo pendiente de hoy. –Recordé, de repente.-

Ya habia vuelto, a su expresión normal.

-De, acuerdo. –Murmuro, simplemente.- luego, lo revisare. –añadió.-

Asentí.

-Lo he puesto, en orden alfabético. –añadí.-

-La ventilación… ese, Alucard otra vez… -murmuro.-

Luego, pareció recordar que me encontraba aun en su oficina porque dejo los papeles a un lado junto a otro montón en su escritorio…

-¿Otra, Vez… -repetí.-

Luego, señalo la silla que se encontraba frente a mí.

-Por favor, siéntate. –Dijo, ahora.- Hay algo, que debo contarte… -murmuro, levantándose.-

Y cruzando los brazos, frente a la única ventana en aquella oficina. Donde, me detuve por un momento a mirar el candelabro incrustado en diamantes cuando escuche mi propia risa provenir desde el. Cuando comencé, a verlo algo borroso y desvié de él la mirada…

-**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:** Mi hermana, siempre me recomienda que nunca borre los ficks que escriba. Este, es uno de los que más enserio me estoy tomando y unos de los que con más ganas estoy escribiendo porque cuando comencé no creí llegar con él a ningún lado. Y ahora de la nada, ¿¡Diecisiete páginas, en un día!? Mi consejo es que nunca borren nada de lo que escriban porque en algún momento podrían necesitar esas palabras y bueno. En fin, gracias a todos los que pasan a leer y espero recibir algún review. Pronto, agregare las historias que sigo en el celular a favoritos y les escribiré. Saludos, y cuídense mucho ;) nos vemos en el próximo relato :3

*Laura Wingates*

PD: cuando empecé a escribir esto pensaba ponerme Laura Wingates de Kohta pero Tsuki insistió en que quedaba mejor así de modo que lo termine dejando como me ha pedido. Ya que Laura es mi nombre real, para quienes me preguntaron en MP. ;) ¡Que tengan, buen día! :3


	3. Capitulo 03: La Verdad

**Capítulo 03: -Segunda noche, La Verdad- *Siéntate como en tu casa, Pero no apoyes los pies sobre la mesa*.**

Me quede en silencio. Intentando recordar cuando fue la última vez, que habia hablado con alguien…

Y recordando a la vez que no habia hablado nunca realmente con mis padres adoptivos antes de que ellos fueran asesinados. Además de que aunque habían sido muy buenos conmigo, no me habían conocido realmente y yo no los habia conocido realmente a ellos en tan poco tiempo ya que me habia tenido que volver responsable de mi misma a una edad muy temprana y encima ahora era un vampiro inútil y encima estaba allí en secreto por mi idea de venganza contra Alexander Andersong ya que era su sección enemiga y quería estar ahí para verle sufrir cuando le tocara sufrir todo lo que me habia hecho sufrir a mí. Que daba vueltas por mi cabeza, como polvo dentro de una bola de cristal.

-Como debes saber… -comenzó, a decir.- He estado durante años sirviendo a la Reina Victoria con un solo propósito y por lo bien que le he estado sirviendo me ha dicho en persona… que ya estaba en condiciones, de pedirle un favor. –me dijo, ahora.-

Haciendo una pausa, para dirigirse hacia su escritorio y rebuscar algo entre sus tantos papeles preferidos…

-Durante 1996, ha habido un accidente en una estación de tren. –Comenzó, a contar.- Yo estaba de camino, hacia Londres para encontrarme por primera vez con Su Majestad La Reina Victoria y ese ha sido el mismo día en el que años después… he realizado el mismo viaje por otra razón. –me, conto.-

Recordé la estación, y también recordé a las personas corriendo en direcciones diferentes. También recordé, a mi madre herida sangrando y a mi padre llevándole al hospital. Recordé, que habían pasado tres noches hasta que se recuperó y que años después cuando regresaron a la estación el mismo día un cura llamado Alexander Andersong los mato sin orden alguna aunque no habían hecho nada injusto solo porque ellos eran vampiros.

Me quede en silencio por unos momentos y recordé también que ellos siempre habían cuidado amablemente de mí, aunque jamás habían tenido conmigo ningún tacto. Por eso habia aprendido a diferenciar entre quienes eran buenos vampiros y quienes eran malos vampiros desde el accidente que fue llamado como un LOCO SUELTO por los diarios aunque yo sabía que era más que eso: UN CAZADOR DE VAMPIROS.

-¿Qué está tratando… de, decirme? –Exigí saber, en el tono más respetuosamente posible.-

Finalmente, saco una fotografía algo arrugada a la que le quito el polvo con el guante y luego cerro el cajón.

Me tendió, la fotografía y me vi a mi misma tomada de la mano de mi madre en aquella estación. La mire, sorprendida y me tembló la mirada…

-Le pedí que te encontrara, y que te trajera aquí. –me, explico.- Se encontró de acuerdo, ya que quería que no estuvieras sola y eso era lo que me preocupo durante todo este tiempo. –explico.-

Pestañee…

-¿Buscarme? –conseguí, decir.-

Al recordar las veces, que me habia sentido observada aun sabiendo que no tenía sentido.

-Y resulta que cuando te encuentro, mi sirviente te convierte en vampiro y resulta que puedes resolver mi papelero. –Dijo, ahora.- Casi, parece divertido… -dijo, algo enfadada.- Pero al menos, estas viva. –añadió.-

Palidecí.

-N-no lo entiendo.. –susurre.-

Evitando, llorar con todas mis fuerzas…

-Quiero decirte, que hace poco tiempo alguien fingió ser tú y me ha costado recuperarme de ello… -admitió.- Laura, Wingates. Decía, ser ella. –Continuo.- Laura Wingates Fairboox Hellsing. –Murmuro.- Mi hermana, pequeña. –añadió, firmemente.-

Palidecí.

-¿Hermana… -susurre, débilmente.-

Y recordé claramente a mi madre decir que mi única hermana habia muerto ese dia en la estación. Que, habia sido una gran decepción tenerla como hija porque lo único por lo que siempre habia luchado y lo único que siempre habia luchado era por crear una organización que destruyera a todos los vampiros. Pero en ese momento, al mirar sin querer el retrato donde se reflejaba su padre al notar su parecido… nuestro, padre verdadero nuevas dudas rondaron por mis pensamientos y estos fueron molestos y agradables a la vez.

Pero ahora veía frente a mí, a alguien responsable que solo quería re-emplazar el lugar de su padre y seguir cuidando la mansión como le habia pedido. Aunque yo no habia estado allí cuando habia muerto sabía que habia tenido problemas para tomar su puesto y sabia también que alguien más habia intentado matarle: Nuestro tercer hermano, .

-Siempre me habían dicho… que me habías abandonado… -solté, por fin.- y tú en realidad, querías… -murmure.-

Una lágrima ensangrentada resbalo solo desde mi ojo izquierdo y se disolvió al caer sobre mi pálida mejilla. Me pregunte, ¿Cuáles serían sus pensamientos en ese momento? Y aunque quise decir algo más… solo, conseguí desmayarme y por suerte la silla me hizo de respaldo…

Integral, se quedó mirando sorprendida por un momento a su inconsciente hermana vampiro pequeña y frunció el ceño cuando Alucard atravesó la pared y vio la escena que se habia presentado en su oficina.

-¿Ya lo sabe, verdad? –pregunto, Alucard a su Ama sonriendo.-

Ella, asintió.

-Pensé, que diría algo más… -murmuro.-

Y Alucard, busco algo por la habitación hasta encontrar una sábana doblada contra una silla con la que se dispuso a tapar a la joven. A quien observó ahora durmiendo inconscientemente desde su desmayo y yo me quede en silencio.

-Alguien a quien han mentido toda su vida, y quien ha logrado volver a su casa… es admirable. –comento, el.-

Su Ama, se limitó a asentir.

-Enséñale bien, Alucard. No quiero que termine, como uno de esos Ghouls. –le, ordeno.-

Luego, dejo el sobre su escritorio algo similar a un chip de computadoras.

-Esto, se encontraba en el cuerpo de ese Nick. –Tercio.- El objetivo ha sido silenciado. –dijo, simplemente.-

Desapareciéndose a medias, por la pared.

-Bueno, buenas noches… -murmuro.-

Dijo, desapareciéndose completamente…

-¿Alguien quiere decirme, que tienen de buenas? –dijo, hablando consigo misma.-

Y volvió, a sus papeles…

_-Su madre le murmuraba, que no le soltase la mano mientras corrían todas las personas en la estación en direcciones distintas y una bomba fue arrojada tras el tren que se alejó a toda prisa al sentir el impacto. Quedo atrapada, entre algunos escombros e intento liberarse mientras un hombre murmuraba fragmentos de la biblia mientras reía a carcajadas y vio como clavaba a su madre una de esas estacas en el corazón._

_Su madre, le habia murmurado antes de empujarle un: pase lo que pase, no salgas de allí. Pero, ¿Eso, también contaba? No entendía nada, todavía. No sabía que era lo correcto o lo incorrecto y su padre grito su nombre cuando esta se convirtió en cenizas._

-¡No! ¡Jane… -lloro, su esposo.-

_Tomando parte de sus cenizas en sus manos y dejando que se escurrieran entre sus dedos. Le veía llorar unas lágrimas ensangrentadas y miro a su hija por un momento. Quien, le devolvió la mirada y le escucho murmurar un –perdóname.- simplemente moviendo los labios cuando salto sobre el hombre para intentar golpearle y este le atravesó la espalda hasta sostener su corazón aun latiente sobre su palma que estrujo en su blanco guante y mi padre se convirtió en cenizas._

_-Se sobresaltó, y recordó que el hombre le habia apartado los escombros de encima y que habia retrocedido y echado a correr hasta mezclarse con la multitud. Su vecina la oculto, hasta que creció lo suficiente como para encontrar trabajo y la joven terriblemente mareada debió soportar las burlas de todo el mundo por ser una hija adoptada de nuevo._

_-Luego recordó como se habia sentido cuando su Amo le beso. Aunque aún no entendía del todo el significado en sí de la palabra y entendió que tal vez uno debía soportar toda una vida de sufrimiento para obtener un minuto de felicidad y ahora se encontraba de nuevo con su hermana mayor quien tanto habia luchado por encontrarle después del accidente cuando ella creyó que todo el mundo le habia ignorado y se habia rendido y comprendió también que debía continuar para cuidar a las personas a quienes ahora tenía el deber de proteger._

_-Ahora, no se encontraba para nada sola. Podía confiar en Walter. Tenía un Amo que le acompañaría en donde quiera que estuviese por toda la eternidad, y le habia recuperado a ella…_

Cuando se despertó, se encontró con que ahora su hermana mayor se habia quedado dormida sobre su escritorio y no pudo evitar sonreírse. Riendo, cuando ahora fue ella quien se le acercó y le tapo…

Pero cuando le tapo, le escucho murmurar algo así como:

-Siéntate, como en tu casa… ¡pero no apoyes, los pies sobre la mesa! –y como lo siguiente, lo grito aun dormida se sobresaltó.-

Esto, le hizo soltar una risita que creció hasta que la joven se encerró en su propia oficina y cerro su ataúd hasta que se encontró tapándose con unas rosadas sabanas que alguien habia colocado en el mismo y hundió su cabeza en las almohadas bostezando y sacando su teléfono móvil desde su bolsillo para poner una alarma a las seis.

Segundos después, bostezo cerrando los ojos y acomodándose despreocupadamente en el ataúd cuando sintió sobre su cabeza los primeros rayos del sol y entonces suspiro pesadamente…

-Creo, que podre acostumbrarme a esto… -murmuro.-

Hasta luego, quedarse profundamente dormida…

En un lugar no muy lejano de la gran mansión Hellsing Alucard acababa de disparar a un Ghoul y Seras Victoria le entrego otro paquete de balas a su maestro. Esa noche, solo le tocaba observar y la verdad era una noche muy tranquila para ser de Walpurguis.

-Pareciera, que se han enterado de que ha nacido. –decía, Seras.-

Alucard, estallo en una carcajada y Seras se sobresaltó cuando apunto sobre su hombro para disparar a un ghoul que se encontraba detrás de ella y se desintegro el mismo hasta convertirse en cenizas.

Seras, suspiro pesadamente.

-Trátale, bien. –Ordeno.- Alguien quien tiene mi sangre recorriendo sus venas, y la sangre de mi Ama lograra grandes cosas. Debe tener más dones, de los que ella piensa dentro de sí que están a punto de despertar en cualquier momento y debemos estar listos para cuando eso suceda. –dijo, el.-

Ella, gruño.

-¿Por qué, estar listos? ¿No es ella, quien debería estar lista? –dijo, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente.-

Y bajando, la mirada con ciertos celos.

-Porque podria no saber controlarlos y matarnos a todos. –ironizo, Alucard.-

Y rio aún más, ante una buena broma propia que al parecer solo el pudo entender. Y Seras encogiendo sus hombros y poniendo los ojos en blanco siguió nuevamente sus pasos…

Walter, se sonrió al ver en la situación en la que habia encontrado a su Ama cuando fue a retirar la bandeja con él te y se quedó observando por un momento la puerta cerrada de la oficina de su hermana desde donde unos ojos celestes emanaban desde la pared y se cerraban y se abrían. ¿Lo estaría, haciendo inconscientemente? Porque eso, no sería nada bueno.

Pero dentro de su habitación, el himno francés le despertó como alarma en su móvil y se golpeó la cabeza con el ataúd cuando intento sentarse sin abrirlo…

-¡auch… -exclamo.-

Cuando luego, Walter vio la sombra de oscuridad desvanecerse justo cuando Integral se despertó.

-¿Es el himno francés lo que escucho, Walter? –pregunto.-

Mientras su hermana, intentaba apagar la alarma mientras el celular se le resbalaba entre sus manos y suspiro en cuanto lo hizo bostezando.

-¿¡Quién diablos, se levanta a esta hora!? –Se quejó.-

Y se quedó completamente inmóvil, al encontrarse sobre la mesa una bolsa en hielo que decía claramente: Medical-Blood al dado de un nuevo papelero que le hizo soltar otro pronunciado bostezo que le termino despertando…

-Esto, no es bueno. –Dijo, Walter por ultimo.-

Y todos, comenzaron de alguna manera el día en la gran mansión Hellsing a las 6:00 Am.

-**NOTA DE LA ESCRITORA:** A las seis Am… fue la primera vez en mi vida que me desperté a las seis am. Y créanme, que no fue nada bonito. Realizar salidas (Aunque sea con las amigas que mas quieres a las seis Am… es, demasiado estresante aunque quieras llegar mas temprano. Por favor, no se maten tanto. Bueno –bosteza.- espero recibir algún Review ya que escribi el siguiente relato aunque hoy estaba muuuy cansada y que les haya gustado el relato de hoy :3 gracias a todos los que pasan a leer, y espero que tengan un excelente dia :3 (Mejor que el mio, en todos los sentidos) bueno –bosteza- me voy, a dormir… zZzZz… como el Amo, manda. Es increíble lo que uno dice dormida. :3

-LOS-MEJORES-ESCRITOS-SE-NOS-OCURREN-EN-LOS-LUGARES-MAS-RAROS-

*Laura-Wingates*


	4. Capitulo 04: Cuestión de Acostumbrarse

Capitulo 04: Cuestión de Acostumbrarse...

Eran las 10:A.m cuando termine el papelero de ese día para mi hermana mayor y me dirigía a su oficina para dejárselo cuando mire a todos en el pateo practicando. Ya sea, correr, o dispararle al blanco en plena primavera. Me quede sorprendida, porque no lloviera ese día (_Cosa muy común en los primeros días, de primavera de Londres que hacían que no pareciera una_) y por primera vez desde mi estancia así se me ocurrió que yo debía ayudar en algo si era necesario. Aunque eso quisiera decir que me viera obligada a entrar en terreno.

Por mi parte, ya me había acostumbrado a mi "Nueva Naturaleza" aunque tan solo había convivido un mes con la misma. Me bastaba con beber una bolsa de Medical Blood una vez a la semana y no pensaba en sangre en ningún momento. Siquiera, cuando veía a los miembros de la organización que me saludaban y hablaban amablemente conmigo (pese a quien era allí, ya que para algunos era menos difícil hablar conmigo que con Integral cuando debían comunicarle cosas o alguna falla que se hubieran mandado "sin querer" y apenas salía durante el día.

Pasaba la mayor parte del rato, haciendo encargos o ordenando papeles (_la parte aburrida de mi trabajo_) pero la parte divertida era cuando llegaban ciertas armas cuyos nombres empecé a memorizarme y que debía armar tanto para mi Amo como para cualquier otro miembro de la organización siempre y cuando tuviera la autorización para utilizarla.

Así fuera que sabía tanto de armas, que me empecé a preguntar cuánto se hubiera asustado una madre normal con una hija así y la idea me hizo reír. Jamás, había tenido realmente una. Pero en realidad, no me importaba. O al no pensar en eso, lo creía así porque todo fue tranquilo durante mi estancia allí hasta esa tarde cuando entre a su oficina para dejarle los papeles.

Cuando entre a su oficina le encontré leyendo. Cosa, que me sorprendió hasta a mí. Pero dejo un señalador en su libro cuando entre y deje otra vez los papeles sobre su escritorio.

-Las armas que encargo, llegaran mañana por la mañana. Walter, dijo que las recibiría. -añadí.-

Asintió.

-De, acuerdo. -se limito, a decir.-

Revisando, los papeles...

-¿Realmente, no has tenido trabajos antes? -pregunto, sorprendida mi hermana mayor.-

Y reí nerviosamente, al recordar la cantidad de veces que me habían despedido por quedarme dormida durante mis primeros intentos de trabajar en pequeñas empresas baratas como secretaria. ¿¡Pero recibir la recomendación de Su Majestad, para trabajar en aquella organización!? Ya desde el principio, había presentido que allí con algo me iba a encontrar.

-Si... -dije, riendo y rascándome la nuca con los ojos cerrados.- ¡Pero antes, no tenía la habilidad sobrenatural para quedarme despierta... -dije, riendo.-

Pero, cuando se puso seria de nuevo le mire preocupada...

-Quiero, decir... -murmure.-

Se levanto, de su escritorio.

-¿Tienes, algo que hacer? -pregunto.-

Negué.

-Entonces, acompáñame. -dijo, ahora.- hay algo que quiero, mostrarte. -me dijo, ella.-

Otra vez, le seguí por los pacillos hasta el pateo donde varios me dedicaron alguna mirada que no devolví mientras le seguía distraídamente.

Se acerco a Fargason. Quien se encontraba, limpiando con un trapo el helicóptero.

-Ah, buenos días ... -dijo, el.- Laura... -añadió, al verme detrás de ella.-

Y le salude tímidamente con un vago asentimiento de cabeza.

-¿Esos dos, cuando saldrán a terreno? -pregunto.-

-A las 11:30 A.m. Intentaremos encontrar mas Freack Chips que podamos estudiar. -explico.- el problema, es que una vez que los extraemos del cuerpo ya dejan de funcionar y nos será imposible utilizar vivo a alguno de ellos para estudiarlo dentro de su cuerpo porque deben conectarse para transferirse sus datos a alguna de sus tantas computadoras. -explico.-

Ella, asintió.

-Bien, mantenme informada... -dijo.-

Mientras, el abría la puerta del helicóptero y de la nada me sentí mareada. Recordé las veces que lo había visto al pasar por allí haciendo mi recorrido de supervisión habitual por la mansión y cuanto había deseado tener la oportunidad de utilizarlo pero ahora que tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo me di cuenta de que realmente no quería saber nada con él.

-¿Madame? -dijo sin embargo el, extendiendo su mano.-

Y la tome, para ayudarme a subir y se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Integral, me ayudo a colocarme el cinturón (_Cosa, que agradecí y que me avergonzó a la vez_) ya que quince minutos antes había estado luchando inútilmente con él. Y luego, de asegurarse el de que las puertas se encontraran bien aseguradas elevo el vuelo por los cielos londinenses apenas nublados esa mañana.

-Llévanos al museo. -ordeno.-

Recordé, que una de las cosas que había pensado hacer apenas llegara a Londres era visitar el museo real y la casa de las bellas artes. Pero no había tenido tiempo, debido a que hasta esa tarde siempre había tenido algo que hacer y me agrado tener un rato libre después de tantas jornadas de trabajo y horas extras (que debido a mi condición, eran mi deber cubrir) y esa había sido la razón, de mi falta de sueño últimamente y de las ojeras rojas que se empezaban a asomar bajo mis ojos idénticos a los suyos.

Nos dirigimos hacia allí, y una vez en el museo me detuve poco en los cuadros que me rodeaban ya que ella se detuvo en un cuadro en especial. Donde reconocí a mi Amo entre lanzas donde habían sido colgadas cabezas y me quede mirándole detenidamente. Cada detalle que dibujaba a mi Amo en aquel cuadro exactamente igual a como lo era ahora.

-Pero, si es... -murmure, sin poder evitarlo.-

-¿Alucard? -murmuro.- Si, este cuadro fue pintado el siglo pasado. -me, explico.- El siglo pasado ha habido una batalla en Londres llena de sangre y en donde casi muere Su Majestad. Hemos logrado, rescatarle. Pero hay muchos que amenazan, con secuestrarle de nuevo para intentar un golpe de estado. -anuncio.-

Torne, mi expresión seria.

-¿Entiendes el significado de la palabra, Amo? -quiso, saber.-

Mirándome, desde sus brazos cruzados y me encogí en mi misma...

-Creo... -tercie.-

La verdad, no pensaba mucho en eso pese a saber que debía hacerlo.

-¿¡Creo!? -exclamo.-

Y su voz, resonó en todo el corredor.

-Una vez que has bebido su sangre, habrá entre vosotros dos una conexión que nada puede romper excepto que él te obligue a beber la suya. Si no le obedeces en todo, si no haces lo que te dice, y si no le sirves como es debido créeme que lo hará. -me, advirtió.-

Baje, la mirada... ya no me apetecía, mirar aquel cuadro.

-Antes, acostumbraba a degollar a los traidores y clavar en lanzas sus cabezas cuando ya no le servían. -me, conto.- Por supuesto, que los tiempos han cambiado y su situación también. -dijo, ahora.- Ahora, yo soy su Ama. ¡Y por supuesto, que hagas lo que hagas no lo permitiré! -explico.-

Miraba el cuadro con una determinación indescriptible. Y esto, me sorprendió ya que en su vida alguien se había preocupado por mí. Siempre, había estado sola. De modo, que no sabía lo que se sentía. Por tanto, me sorprendió cuando cerró los ojos y me abrazo. Pero, no pude evitar sonreír. Y también, le abrase sintiéndome algo extraña al hacerlo pero tranquila y en paz conmigo misma al haberlo hecho en mi interior. Ya que el día en que me había dicho la verdad en lugar de eso, solo había conseguido desmayarme y la verdad seguían enfadada conmigo misma desde ese día.

-Quiero decir, que ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo después de tanto tiempo... no quiero volver a perderte. -me, explico.-

No sabía que decir...

-Tal vez no esté segura de que signifique exactamente el hecho de que sea mi Amo. -explique.- Y sé que cometeré mas de un error, al principio de todo esto... -murmure.- Pero, a la vez se que debo descubrirlo y que lo hare tarde o temprano. -sonreí, de nuevo.- y entonces, luego de un tiempo me daré cuenta de que esto será cuestión de acostumbrarse... -añadí.-

Se escucho una risa familiar en el corredor y ella se enderezo. Dejando, caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho y yo por mi parte me sobresalte y me oculte detrás de ella cuando con idéntica expresión a la del retrato Alucard atravesó la pared girando la Casull en su mano y apuntando con ella hacia el techo de cristal peligrosamente...

-Diablos, Amo... -murmure.-

Cuando, se apareció delante nuestro y nos sonrió.

-¿Crees, que haría algo como eso? -pregunto, a Integral.-

-¿Crees, que permitiría algo como eso? -pregunto, ella a Alucard.-

Y se miraron fijamente por un momento.

-¿¡Creen, que no puedo cuidarme sola!? -grite, repentinamente.-

Y Alucard estaba tan concentrado mirándome que cuando con igual gélida mirada me miraron a la vez me sobresalte cuando Seras Victoria entro al museo donde nos encontrábamos en dicha situación y palidecí como un fantasma.

-¡ ... Walter le busca, para la reunión que se realizara antes de la mesa redonda! -explico.-

Yo, le señale sonriendo.

-¡Ah! ¿¡Tu eres, la que no sirve para nada!? -dije, sin querer.-

-¿¡Que, has dicho niña... -murmuro, cerrando sus puños con fuerza.-

Palidecí.

-Digo... -murmure.-

Y Alucard y Integral rieron sin querer por lo que dije. Y luego, cruzando sus brazos miraron en la dirección contraria a la que miraba el otro...

-¡que tenga once años, no quiere decir que sea una niña! -grite.-

-¡Entonces, ¿¡porque te vistes como niña!? ! -se, burlo.-

-¡Porque, soy una chica! -me queje.-

-¡Ya, cállense... -grito, Integral colocándose bien los anteojos y cerrando con fuerza los ojos por un momento.-

-¡Perdón! -gritamos, a la vez.-

-Esta conversación, no se quedara aquí, Alucard... -murmuro, mirándole.-

Y se alejo, por el corredor pero luego lo recordó y se volteo hacia mi...

-Laura... -dijo, ella.-

Palidecí.

-¿Eh, si? -murmure.-

Distraída, en evitar mirar a mi Amo que se encontraba detrás mío con todas mis fuerzas.

-Tienes el resto, del día libre. -añadió.-

Para la envidia de Seras...

-¡Y tu, regresa a terreno... -le, grito a Seras.-

Quien asintió.

-¡S-si... -grito.-

Las dos vampirezas se miraron con un odio en el que en sus miradas se notaba que la una le deseaba silenciosamente la muerte a la otra y se quedaron así hasta que Alucard paso su mano varias veces entre sus miradas y como ninguna le hizo caso se fue por el corredor y Seras le siguió como cachorro por el museo. Hasta el momento en donde Laura se pregunto ¿¡Qué diablos, haría con si día libre si ahora ya no tenía realmente nada que hacer!? y suspiro, pesadamente recordando el departamento que había alquilado inútilmente días atrás para quedarse allí y decidió que era hora de visitarlo aunque solamente fuera para descansar un rato lejos de los chillidos de Seras, los sustos que le pegaba ver a su Amo aparecerse de la nada en cualquier momento y los ruidos de disparos que siempre escuchaba a lo lejos desde el cuartel.

Tenía suerte, de que el departamento estuviera rentado con la cantidad de dinero que habían tenido mis padres y que yo no debiera pagarlo con mi sueldo. Decidí salir de compras y conseguirme ropa a medida (Ya que ahora que era vampiro, la mitad de mi ropa me quedaba enorme y por eso usaba las camisas dentro de mis polleras) y eso causo que recordara cuanto odiaba comprar ropa cuando nada me iba a medida.

Fue agradable caminar un poco y despejar mis pensamientos concentrándome solo en lo que sería necesario comprar y elegí algunas camisas nuevas y algunos trajes negros para los días mas fríos. Algunas polleras para ocasiones especiales y algunos accesorios que solo utilizaría cuando saliera y lo que yo llamaba ropa cómoda para andar se concentraba en algunos sacos largos que llegaban hasta el piso y que tenían una capucha negra que cubría completamente el rostro o no según como uno se la acomodara.

Llego el momento, de pasar por el departamento y cuando me encontré frente a el sonreí. Recordando, que mis padres ya no se encontrarían allí y saber que en realidad no habían sido mis padres quienes habían muerto defendiéndome entregándole al enemigo su vida me deprimió. Porque me hizo preguntarme, ¿Porque los míos, me habían enviado con ellos? y un montón de dudas que llevaban a temas sobre los que no estaba lista para conversar y que prefería ignorar en esos difíciles momentos.

-NOTA: Siento que mis muzas últimamente no me dejan ni un momento en paz y no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa en estos días que en pensar como continuar mi fan-fick (_Tienen suerte, aprovechen para leer cuando estoy inspirada_) porque cuando no lo estoy mis relatos del día suelen ser un desastre y un desorden de tiempo. Les cuento, de paso que empecé a escribir ficks con el propósito de mejorar en el orden del espacio y el tiempo en mi escritura ya que quiero ser escritora y estudiar lenguas extranjeras o algún idioma cuando termine el secundario si es que no hago la facultad (Cosa que aun estoy dudando) pero me queda tiempo de decidirlo ya que por culpa de que materias tan innecesarias e inútiles como matemáticas, física, y química existen y debo dar las previas y quedarme un año más por mi culpa. A ver... ¿Cuando, actualizo? Cuando logro divisar disponible de hermanos, el ordenador y cuando no tengo trabajos prácticos. (_Cosa, que no pasa muy seguido últimamente_) así que una vez por semana al menos lo hare (No se preocupen) se los kiere, y gracias por pasar a leer ;) espero que me dejen algún Review cuando puedan quienes lo lean ;)


	5. Capitulo 05: Las Cartas de Mis Padres

Capitulo 05: Las Cartas de Mis Padres Adoptivos.

Cuando entre a mi departamento, baje las persianas y me encontré con la sala de estar polvorienta y con los cuadros rodeando la habitación. Me encontré con un cuadro donde una mujer de cabellos castaños sonreía desde unos ojos ensangrentados inocentes desde el retrato. Donde lucia, un vestido negro con bolados y cruzaba sus manos enguantadas sobre el mismo. Al dado de mi padre adoptivo quien vestía su traje negro. Llevando los cabellos negros azabache hacia atrás que le despejaban el rostro. Y hacían resaltar sus ojos violetas oscuros. Desde donde sonreía mirando dulcemente a mi madre desde sus facciones rectas imperfectas y su tez pálida. Dejaba caer su mano izquierda a su lado sobre su hombro derecho y su otra mano rebuscaba su reloj de bolsillo en el bolsillo interior del cuello de su saco.

Cuando me apoye sobre la mesa donde recordé las pocas veces donde me habían acompañado durante la cena aunque no comían mientras conversábamos, y reíamos sentí algo bajo mi mano y lo mire. Viendo, un sobre donde claramente decía mi nombre: Laura Wingates y reconocí la cursiva poco esmerada de mi madre que siempre escribía como si se encontrara apresurada como si esto, le ayudara a no olvidar las palabras que esta quería poner en ella.

Mis padres, adoptivos. Elena Vannkroftt y Viktor Phantomfundom.

-¿Que... -murmure, al tomar la carta entre mis manos.-

Y cuando la abrí saque desde el sobre dos hojas arrugadas que tenían su letra torcida y al verla me tembló la mirada. Leí en voz baja, imaginando su relajada voz en mi mente la carta que decía:

-Mi Querida Niña: _Por favor, no te sientas culpable ni responsable de nuestras muertes. Nosotros, como ghouls hemos vivido demasiado y ya nos encontrábamos cansados. Nos has dado una razón de ser valientes para enfrentar la muerte y descansar en paz. El poco tiempo que te hemos cuidado, ha sido el tiempo feliz de mi vida aunque no seas mi hija propia (Y estoy segura de que muy pronto alguien a quien has aprendido a estimar mucho te explicara esto más adelante) Debes confiar en tu hermana. Ya que es lo único, que te queda y dejarte guiar por ella ya que sigas el camino que sigas estaremos orgullosos de ti. Desde donde quiera, que estemos y ahora nos deja tranquilos el hecho de que sabemos que bajo su cuidado y el cuidado de su Majestad te encontraras a salvo y serás muy feliz aquí. Te quiere mucho, y espero que siempre hagas lo que tú quieras con el resto de tus días..._

Elena Vannkroftt

Las manos, me temblaron cuando leí esas palabras y al darme cuenta de que la siguiente carta era de mi padre, (_Quien apenas me dirigía la palabra desde el día en que le conocí. Pero quien siempre, me había cuidado mucho y cuya persona siempre me había dado una extraña curiosidad_) no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas ensangrentadas silenciosas que se desvanecieron en mis mejillas y lamente no ser tan fuerte como mi hermana. De hecho, era cien veces más sensible y caprichosa (_Pero en el mal sentido de ambas palabras_) y a duras penas me había jurado a mi misma que jamás lo demostraría en la organización.

Pero esos días tan duros solo podía pensar en las preguntas que tenía por hacer en mi cabeza y aunque quería saber la verdad, a la vez me daba miedo conocerla. Pero me dedique a leer la siguiente carta ya que tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerlo. Después de todo, era inmortal y me había decidido a volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nada pudiera destruirme y para que a la vez pudiera convertirme en el orgullo de mi Amo (_A quien temía, y admiraba a la vez como habrán podido observar_)

Pero en vez de volver a esos pensamientos, pase a leer la carta de mi padre que decía:

-ESTIMADA NIÑA MIA: _Lamento, que ya no podamos seguir contigo y desde este momento tendrás muchas cosas por las que luchar sola y ser responsable. Pero te aconsejo de corazón que no pierdas la esperanza y que pese a lo que el mundo te diga siempre escojas tu camino porque eso es lo más importante del mundo que debes aprender y cuando lo hagas veras que bien se siente vivir en el. Si quieres, puedes tomarlo como orgullo, o buscar el tuyo propio y al igual que tu madre estoy muy orgulloso de que puedas vivir en paz y espero que lo consigas con muchas ganas. _

_Todos tienen una lucha muy importante en su interior, y especialmente tu hermana. Te pido que en mi lugar le cuides mucho ya que nosotros hemos sido incapaces de hacerlo ya que no nos dejaba saber nada sobre ella y desde una edad muy temprana como tu se ha tenido que hacer responsable de muchas cosas complicadas al decidir por su cuenta seguir el camino de ponerse en el lugar de su padre._

_Yo, no quiero que te pongas en el lugar de nadie. Yo como último deseo, quiero pedirte que encuentres tu lugar en todo esto y lo ocupes pero que sea por decisión propia y quiero que las dos se cuiden y se protejan mutuamente entre si ya que después de todo son hermanas y solo se tienen la una a la otra y solo en la familia es en quien podemos confiar. En la familia_ UNIDA _ que nos queda y estoy seguro de que cuando estés lista de hablar sobre_ CIERTAS COSAS _ella misma_ TE LO CONTARA TODO.

Te deseo, la eterna felicidad...

Viktor Phantomfundom

Abrase la carta con fuerzas, y me seque las lágrimas con la manga de mi camisa blanca. (_Cosa, que no fue buena idea. Pero de lo que me di cuenta tiempo después_) y luego de cambiarme esa camisa por una rosada mas clarita que use sobre una pollera violeta y que convine con unos tacones lilas de andar me decidí a salir al pacillo y me quede helada al ver a Seras Victoria cerrando la puerta del departamento frente al mío.

-¡Esto, no puede ser... -me, queje.-

Ella, se sobresalto y cubrió la puerta de su pared como si así no pudiera ver en donde vivía...

-¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí, niña!? -grito.-

Le mire, fríamente.

-¿¡Tu qué diablos, haces aquí!? ¡He vivido aquí desde que tengo dos años! -grite.-

Ella, me miro enfadada.

-¡Y yo desde que era un bebe... ¿¡Algún problema, con eso!? -dijo, gritando.-

Y entonces, vi una sombra familiar reflejarse en la pared y cerrando los ojos cuando estaba por gritarle algo me sostuve la cabeza como si me doliera y cerré los ojos con fuerza al escuchar la risa macabra de _Alexander Andersong_ en mi cabeza y eso causo que ella se apareciera enfrente mío y me mirara preocupada inclinándose frente a mí con las manos cruzadas en la espalda. Como si fuera alguien, demasiado petizo.

-¿Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto, preocupada.-

-No... -murmure.- no puede ser, que se encuentre vivo... -murmure.-

Y corrí hacia el lugar a donde habían sucedido los hechos... ignorando sus gritos, pidiéndome que regresara y escondiéndome tras una columna como ella cuando le vi bajarse desde el tren frente al cual les había matado y saque mi arma apuntando hacia el pero algo me la quito desde el brazo y la giro en su mano mirándome preocupado...

-No cometas, imprudencias... -dijo Alucard, mirando a su al rededor.-

A los niños que corrían por el pacillo y a algunas ancianas andando lentamente por el lugar cerca desde donde yo me disponía a disparar que me miraron con cierto miedo en su expresión y esto les hizo palidecer.

-Es, que... -intente, empezar a decir.-

-De todas formas, no tiene nada que hacer aquí. -murmuro.-

-Ah, bienvenido padre… -murmuro.-

-Que dios te bendiga, hija… -dijo, a una policía que indicaba a los humanos hacia dónde dirigirse.-

Y Andersong, beso su cruz.

-El, mato a mi familia… -me, explique.-

Alucard, gruño.

-Ellos, no eran tu familia. –dijo, el.-

-Aun así, no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo… -murmure.- y era, como si lo fueran de todas formas para mí. –murmure.-

Seras, me miro preocupada por un momento…

-Como sea, será mejor que le sigamos. –Me dijo, a mí.-

Asentí.

-Sí. –Coincidí.- Si no tiene nada que hacer aquí, será mejor que impidamos lo que sea que quiera hacer. –Explique.- Por primera vez sugieres algo útil, chica policía. –me, burle.-

Ella, me miro enfadada.

-Cállate, niña… -susurro.-

-¡Mi nombre, es Laura Wingates! –Grito.-

-¡Y el mio, Seras Victoria! –se, quejo.-

-¡Me da igual cómo se llamen en este momento! –Grito, Walter apareciéndose detrás de Alucard.- ¿¡Quieren, que las descubra!? –murmuro.-

Lo recordé.

-¡bien, sé que no estoy en terreno… pero juro que le matare! –dije, empezando a seguirlo.-

Hacia una zona abandonada de la estación (_Que era donde habia sido el accidente_) y yo me dirigí hacia allí sacando mi revolver con balas de plata…

Ahora, me encontraba detrás de él y apunte hacia el mi arma en aquella parte de la estación vacía, y cemi-destruida. E iba a dispararle, pero le escuche comenzar a reírse detrás de mí y le mire despreciablemente. Mientras reía, con muchas más ganas.

-¿¡Que es lo gracioso!? –pregunte, enfadada.-

Y el, me miro de reojo. Sacando una cuchilla bendecida desde los muchos bolsillos que habia del otro lado de su saco hasta tener una de ellas en cada mano.

-He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti, ¡Laura, Wingates Fairbook Hellsing! –Dijo, arrastrando mi nombre.- Nosferatu… ¿No crees, que tú hermana este decepcionada de ti? –se mofo, riendo.-

Y yo, le dispare en el corazón y aunque la sangre broto desde el y se cubrió el disparo con la mano estallo en una carcajada y salto sobre mí pero con el arma impedí que su espada bendecida tocara mi piel y las mire con cierto miedo recordando que los rosarios y las cosas de plata podían hacerme un daño terrible. Aun en mi condición, como nosferatu.

-Bueno, -dijo, entre risas.- No te preocupes, hare que ya no tenga que preocuparse por eso cuando te mate. –murmuro.-

Pero, le arrebate la espada bendecida y le hice un corte muy profundo en el brazo izquierdo que hizo que una gran gota de sangre cayera al suelo…

-¿¡Crees que me voy a dejar vencer por una niña, de once años!? –Grito.- ¡ja! –exclamo ahora.-

Le, sonreí.

-¿Quién sabe? ¡Para dejar que una niña de once años, te haga una herida como esa… eres algo estúpido! ¿No, crees? ¡Alexander, Andersong! –me burle ahora, yo.-

Y me miro, frunciendo el ceño…

-Pensé que no pelearías enserio. –Dijo, bostezando teatralmente y encogiendo sus hombros.-

Corrí con la espada hasta estar por cortarle la cabeza. Pero el, levanto su espada y estábamos chocando espada con espada gracialmente en medio de la vacía estación cuando una tercera espada fue arrojada desde la puerta de la habitación. Cortando en dos, las dos cuchillas bendecidas al mismo tiempo y logrando que las dos las soltáramos y miráramos enfadados hacia la puerta donde palidecí y me puse seria cuando vi a Integral entrando a la gran estación junto con mi Amo y la que no serbia para nada quien iva con alguien a quien reconocí como el jefe del vaticano.

-¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Caballero del vaticano, Alexander Andersong! –grito.- no tiene ningún derecho, a opinar sobre eso… -dijo, mirándole fríamente y arrojándole un pergamino.-

Que por culpa de la herida que le habia hecho, agarro con dificultad y esto hizo que Alucard me sonriera.

-Agradece la bondad, de Su Majestad La Reina… -dijo, por último.-

El, encogió los ojos a mala gana y arrugo la carta de Su Majestad cuando la guardo en su bolsillo.

El, volvió a mirarme de reojo sorprendido por un momento. Yo, quien no tenía ni una gota de sangre ni se habia despeinado un cabello y el quien se encontraba lleno de escombros, heridas, y cortes pequeños por todo el cuerpo que le habia hecho (_Que solo cuando se detuvo, logro notar en el_)

-La próxima vez que te cruces en mi camino, pelearemos enserio. –le, advertí.-

El, me sonrió.

-Esperare ese día con, ansias… Señ . –se, burlo por ultimo.-

Y se alejó, junto con el jefe del vaticano del lugar. Pero se quedaron, ante la puerta. Quien me dedico una última mirada, antes de cruzar sus brazos allí. Yo, me quede en silencio y agradecí haberle dado una pequeña demostración de lo que era capaz de hacer y de lo que le haría la próxima vez que nos encontráramos. Ya que le despreciaba con todo mi corazón, y deseaba en el fondo ser quien le matara. Aunque los demás, solo en ese momento se enteraron de ese detalle. Pero cuando Integral, se acercó a mí aunque le creí estar por gritarme simplemente me miro preocupada y eso sorprendió a todos los presentes allí.

-¿Te encuentras, bien? –pregunto.-

Asentí.

-Yo… lo, siento. –me disculpe.-

Alexander Andersong le miro enfadada…

-¿¡Solo eso le dirá, !? –Dijo, mirando su herida.-

-¡Ella, solo estaba defendiendo el hecho de que usted no tenía nada que hacer aquí! ¡No es su culpa, que le haya provocado! ¡Alexander, Andersong! –grito, recordándole la razón de que le odiaba.-

Me dedico una última mirada rencorosa y se fue siguiendo a su jefe dándole un portazo a la puerta.

-Regresemos. –Ordeno, Integral.-

Le seguimos en silencio hasta el helicóptero. Donde, una vez todos nos encontramos dentro de él, me quede mirando todo el viaje por la ventana y todos los demás se quedaron en silencio. Yo, por mi parte me quede dormida… los demás, se quedaron callados no fuera a ser que alguna tontería que dijeran para cambiar la seriedad del ambiente fuera a cambiarle a su Ama el buen humor que tenía y cambiara de opinión y les castigara a todos. La regla de supervivencia en la mansión Hellsing era no provocar el "delicado" carácter de su Ama.

Pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada observando en silencio a su hermana menor mientras dormía como para decir algo que cambiara sus caras de pánico.

Se veía tan tranquila cuando dormía, pero sin embargo habia descubierto por esa pequeña "demostración" por parte de su hermana menor que su cabeza en realidad estaba llena de preguntas y preocupaciones que por alguna razón inexplicable no quería hacerle y eso le molesto extrañamente. Pero no dijo nada, porque no quería despertarle ni hacer el ridículo demostrando que eso le preocupaba frente a los dos ocupantes que viajaban en los asientos detrás de ella. Y esto causo que volviera a sentarse contra el asiento y que también sin darse cuenta se quedara dormida…

-NOTA: La inspiración, no me ha abandonado y cuando no creí que este Fick pasaría de los cuatro capítulos hasta que me cansara de ella aquí vemos que tiene cinco y ya mi cabecita está trabajando en las ideas que volcara en el capítulo seis ya que sabe de qué tratara el próximo relato y que se volcaran mientras como toddy's como si no hubiera un mañana durante la merienda. Espero, poder dejárselos pronto y que me dejen algún Review. Gracias a todos quienes pasan a leer y les deseo una agradable tarde a todos.


	6. Capitulo 06: A quien le deseo, muerte

Capítulo 06: A quien le deseo, de todo corazón la muerte…

Me desperté, gimiendo tras haber tenido una pesadilla y agradecí haber dejado abierta la noche anterior la tapa de mi ataúd. En esos momentos, solo quería hacer como habia dicho mi padre adoptivo en su carta: Encontrar la manera de ser feliz, encontrando mi lugar allí y cuidar de mi hermana. Pero me empezó a molestar, que fuera ella quien siempre terminaba cuidando de mí y que yo no pudiera hacer nada para ayudarle. Pero al menos era un tranquilo domingo en la mansión Hellsing. Donde, como no quería salir de día, ni ir a mi departamento decidí quedarme allí a adelantar las dos filas de papeles que se me habia otorgado (_Y ya habia terminado una de ellas_) y estaba en eso, cuando mi hermana se acercó a mí.

-Ah, perdón. ¿Necesitas algo, Integral… -pregunte.-

Me miro, confundida.

-¿Es que debo venir aquí, solo cuando necesito algo? –exclamo.-

Sonreí.

-Supongo, que no. Lo, siento. –me, disculpe.-

-¿Por qué, te disculpas? –murmuro.-

Palidecí.

-¿¡Eh!? Ah, l-lo siento… es que, yo… -empecé, a decir.-

Suspiro, pesadamente.

-Y te disculpas, de nuevo… -dijo, sosteniéndose la cabeza como si le doliera.-

Reí, por lo bajo.

-Es solo, que he estado algo nerviosa desde ayer. –me, explique.-

Las palabras de Andersong seguían resonando molestamente en mi cabeza y no me atrevía a preguntar algo tan simple como si se encontraba orgullosa de mi o no y esas cosas me molestaban ya que jamás habia sido buena conversando con las personas y ese habia sido la causa de mi despido en la mayoría de los trabajos temporales que habia tenido.

-¿Por qué? –me, pregunto.- Andersong, ya ha regresado al vaticano. –me, recordó.-

Baje, la mirada…

-Si… es que tengo la extraña sensación, de que algo pronto va a pasar. –murmuro.-

Me miro, seriamente.

-Y de verdad, quería matarle… -murmure.- No he sido capaz, me siento una inútil. –me, explique.-

Hubo, un silencio incomodo entre las dos. Hasta que finalmente, ella fue quien lo rompió.

-Hiciste bien en no matarle de todos modos. Ya, que no era el momento adecuado… -murmuro.- Si lo hubieras hecho, habríamos tenido problemas con el vaticano y de todas formas si no le hubieras atacado hubieras dado a entender que él podía hacer lo que se le dé la gana. –me, recordó.- así que hubiéramos tenido problemas, de todas formas. Pero ahora, gracias a ti ellos tienen más que nosotros. –añadió.-

No pude evitar, reírme.

-Es solo, que… -empecé, a decir sin querer.- si no soy yo quien le destruyo ciento que les decepcionare. –me, esplique.-

Ella, pareció recordar algo y me entrego un cuaderno que reconocí como el diario de mi madre y lo mire sorprendida.

-Cuando la sección del Vaticano, entro a registrar su casa querían llevárselo. Pero, yo se los impedí. Según, el testamento te lo dejaba a ti y no les permití que probaran lo que dice aquí. –Dijo, dejándolo sobre el escritorio.-

Torne, mi expresión seria…

-Iré a hablar con Su Majestad mañana tarde. –Dijo, ella.- Quiere que tú también vallas. –me, explico.-

Palidecí, como un fantasma.

-¿¡Su, Majestad Victoria!? –Exclame, sin poder evitarlo.- ¿¡Realmente, podre conocerle!? –musite.-

Asintió.

-Mientras, frente a ella no te comportes así… -murmuro, por lo bajo.-

Asentí.

-B-bien. Lo, intentare. –conseguí, decir.-

Lo recordó, de repente…

-Ah, y Walter te traerá tu primer sueldo esta tarde. Felicidades. –Añadió, llendose.-

-¡Pero, no lo necesit… -iva, diciendo.-

Pero para entonces, ya habia abandonado mi oficina y me quede sola otra vez y mis ojos se clavaron inevitablemente en lo único que habia en aquella habitación: El diario de mi madre adoptiva.

Me quede en silencio. Mientras mis manos temblorosas lo abrían y se encontraban con medio diario escrito cuyas anotaciones no tenían ninguna fecha y esto causo que me deprimiera un poco aunque no dije nada. Me senté mejor, en el escritorio y comencé a leer el diario de mi madre adoptiva que decía en una esmerada cursiva torcida:

_-Hoy, ha llegado nuestra querida Laura. Siempre, he querido tener una hija pequeña. Pero nunca me tome tan enserio un compromiso como lo hice cuando conocí a Viktor. Viktor, es todo para mí y mi niña aunque no me pertenezca será tratada como es debido: Como una hija propia hasta el momento en que tengamos que deshacernos de ella como dicta la misión. Realmente, no es lo que deseo. Pero tenemos nuestro propio, Amo. Un Amo que nos castigara, si no hacemos lo que le decimos y que nos torturara tanto que no desearemos vivir según dicen algunas voces. Pero hasta que llegue ese día me sacrificare por ella y le daré todo el amor y el cariño que pueda. _

Palidecí. ¿¡Deshacerse, de ella!? ¿¡A que se refería, con eso!?

-_Hoy, ha venido el miembro del Vaticano otra vez insistiendo en que la niña estaría maldita si no la bendecíamos. Pero quiero que ella elija su propia religión y que siga el camino que desee seguir. Aun así, no podria haberle explicado al sacerdote que le acompañaba que otros le perseguían porque nos acusaría a nosotros de estar metidos en algo y tendrían toda la razón. Ya hemos armado su cuarto, en el ala este y se pasa la mayor parte del día durmiendo y la otra mitad del día llorando y quejándose. Se debate con puñetazos cuando le sostiene su padre y siempre quiere conmigo. El, se está rindiendo y me preocupa que la niña haya visto en el algo raro. Pero está creciendo muy rápido. Ya tiene dos años y esta hermosa. Envidio, sus cabellos rubios. Hubiera querido, tenerlos así. Aunque de mucho, no puedo quejarme. Después de todo, soy un Ghoul y por naturaleza nos queda el cabello del color que lo teníamos cuando nos mordieron para siempre. _

Cambie, de hoja.

_-Su padre está teniendo cada vez menos tacto con ella y está pasando mucho más tiempo con su Amo. Dice que es porque la organización Hellsing mato a toda su familia. Pero cuando sus familiares como Ghouls se transformaron cambiaron mucho y mataron a muchos inocentes. Él dice, que merecían morir y que está en su naturaleza pero estoy segura de que lo dice porque su Amo le pone nervioso. En fin, si no le diera miedo o si no le pondría nervioso no se haría llamar su Amo. Laura, está dormida. Se ve tan tranquila cuando duerme y yo aquí como tonta preguntándome ¿Qué puede soñar, una niña de dos años? ¿Abrazada, a su peluche con forma de conejo rosado y mordiendo delicadamente su oreja? _

Cambie de hoja, y reí por eso último.

_-Los del vaticano insisten en quitarnos a nuestra niña. Pero aunque su padre no le dedique mucho tiempo no quiere decir que no se encariñe con ella. Lo hace solo, para no extrañarle cuando llegue el momento de despedirse de ella y me confeso que estaba preocupado por su destino después. ¿Quiénes, se la llevarían? ¿Por qué, lo harían? ¿Qué derecho, tenían de hacerlo? Y a la vez su Amo le ordenó investigar a los del vaticano a fondo infiltrándose entre ellos. Espero, que esto no le cause demasiados problemas. Ya, lo extraño por casa…_

Cambie, de hoja.

_-Hoy, mate a una persona. Era su cumpleaños de dos años y medio y no pude evitar desear salir a comprarle un conjunto de ropa nueva en honor al mismo. Pero, cuando salimos alguien comenzó a seguirme y entre dos personas intentaron quitármela para comérsela. Eran ghouls, de primera categoría. Lo, se y yo he matado a los dos. Les he arrancado el corazón cuando formaban parte del bando de mi Amo y luego de hacerlo corrí hacia casa a encerrarme con la niña y entonces supe que era mentira que no habia pasado nada desde que entro a mi vida y que no significaba nada para mí. Le defenderé. _

Cambie, la hoja.

-_Mi esposo, llego muy apresurado y me dijo que huyera con la niña. Porque los del vaticano, insistían en que estaría maldita si no la bendecíamos y nosotros nuevamente nos negamos. Dice que enviara a Alexander Andersong a buscarla para educarla como católica y la idea de obligarle a tener una religión que no quiera me parece horrible. Mañana nos escaparemos todos, e iniciaremos una vida en otro lado. Tendremos una vida normal, con una hija como siempre soñamos y seremos libres del Amo y libres del Vaticano y aunque debamos matar para sobrevivir serán quienes deban sufrir los que sufran a partir de ahora y esos son quienes hieran a mi niña. Porque quiero, que tenga un futuro. Una vida, y como humana y le suceda lo que le suceda quiero que sea ella misma. No quiero que alguien, le obligue a pensar por un capricho ridículo que es lo que lo es. Tengo las esperanzas, de que mi Laura sea siempre ella misma. Mi querida, Laura… _

Eran unos demoños que me odiaban, y al final solamente habían dado su vida por mí. Me sorprendió, eso. Me sorprendió recordar que mi padre estuvo a punto de soltar unas lágrimas silenciosas cuando me vio y también me sorprendí de que hubiera llorado por su esposa también.

Pero, ahora no me encontraba sola. Tenía a mi hermana y a mi Amo y eso hizo que sonriendo arrojara el diario a la chimenea y me quedara un largo rato contemplando como se volvía cenizas encantada por las llamas.

Luego, suspire y al terminar el papelero Walter entro a mi oficina con la bandeja del té de la tarde y un sobre que mire con cierto desagrado cuando dejo el té sobre mi mesa.

-Felicidades, Señ . –me, sonrió.-

Sonreí.

-Gracias… -recordé, de repente algo.-

La lista de pedidos que tenía que hacer en la computadora.

-Todavía debo terminar la lista de pedidos. –Dije, yo.- ¿Podrías llevarle estos papeles, a Integral? –pregunte.-

Sonrió.

-Con mucho gusto, Señ . –Dijo, apoyándolos en su bandeja.- Le recomiendo hacer una copia de seguridad de la lista. El monitor se apaga, cada tanto. –sugirió.-

Sonreí.

-De acuerdo, lo hare. –dije, yo.-

Cuando, dejo mi oficina.

A mala gana, Laura Wingates encendió la Pc. Que le habia sido otorgada, y lamento no poder jugar a sus juegos preferidos. ¿Se suponía, que los vampiros ya no podían distraerse con los juegos electrónicos? ¿O era que no podía gastar su eternidad en usarlos o en lo que quisiera?

-Bueno, ¿Me merezco un descanso; no hermanita? –dijo, riendo.-

Y abriendo el explorador google. Donde, se quedó sorprendida al ver como en uno de los videos que montaron en las noticias de último momento la imagen de este aunque estaba pausado era la del escudo de la organización Hellsing y conecto los auriculares y presiono el botón que decía –reproducir.- aunque no quería para asegurarse de que fuera una mala broma. (_Como, deseaba_)

Pero, no.

Gareth, un miembro quien habia muerto en una misión hace poco tiempo era disparado cuando en realidad ella sabía perfectamente que Alexander Andersong le habia matado a propósito en un ataque que le hizo a su Amo y a Seras Victoria mientras estaban matando algunos ghouls que habían sido creados hace poco dentro de su terreno autorizado y esto hizo que tomara el teléfono con sus manos temblorosas…

Me quite los auriculares, y deje abierta la página. Coloque el móvil sobre mi oreja derecha y marque el número 3. (_Que era la tecla, con la que marcabas directamente desde cualquier móvil en la mansión el número del teléfono de la oficina de Integral y me sorprendió que me atendiera de inmediato_).

-¿Qué sucede, Laura? –Pregunto, en un tono despreocupado.- Espero, que sea importante… -añadió.-

Asentí, aunque savia perfectamente que no podía verme.

-Es que he encontrado un video en internet… -murmure.-

-¿Estas navegando en internet, en lugar de hacer la lista que te pedí? –dijo, enfadada.-

-¡Solo quería tomarme un descanso, de diez minutos! ¡Y encontré algo que podria afectar la reputación de la organización así que no cuenta… -exclame.- digo, por favor ven a ver! –pedí.-

Colgó el teléfono y escuche pasos en el corredor…

-NOTA: Mi Tengo-que-ir-a-buscar-algo-a-mi-casa-antes-de-ir-al-colegio significa = también-tengo-que-poner-en-mi-fick-algo-que-se-me-ocurrió xd jajajaj. No estaba en mis planes hacerlo. Pero la estaba llamando y ya que estoy tan concentrada por aquí últimamente pensaba aprovechar. Bueno, en fin ahora me quedare por aquí unos capítulos más y luego estaré un tiempo en el roll. Kisses, y saludos. Espero algún Review y gracias de nuevo a quienes pasan a leer y a quienes dejan ideas y dibujos sobre el Fick en mi página. Matta-ne! (Prometo que el próximo relato, será más interesante y apasionado. Este, lo escribí medio apurada) Bueno, ahora sí. Me voy a "estudiar".


End file.
